High Heels & Hard Drive - Tłumaczenie
by AlexxRossie
Summary: Nowa praca, nowy początek. Edward Cullen jest nowym informatykiem w "Volturi Magazine". Już pierwszego dnia pracy zacięta drukarka z czwartego piętra ściąga na niego Bellę Swan: wspaniałą brunetkę z długimi nogami, krótką spódniczką i zabójczymi szpilkami. Nowa praca może być bardziej interesująca niż się spodziewał.
1. 1 Edward POV

**Cześć, zapraszam wszystkich do czytania krótkiego opowiadania autorstwa Sarge's Girls (** s/10706748/1/High-Heels-Hard-Drives **)**

* * *

 _Nowa praca, nowy początek. Edward Cullen jest nowym informatykiem w "Volturi Magazine". Już pierwszego dnia pracy zacięta drukarka z czwartego piętra ściąga na niego Bellę Swan: wspaniałą brunetkę z długimi nogami, krótką spódniczką i zabójczymi szpilkami. Nowa praca może być bardziej interesująca niż się spodziewał. Jeśli księgowość go nie zabije, to widok na czwartym piętrze z pewnością :D_

* * *

Wciągnąłem głęboko powietrze, wychodząc z metra i uśmiechając się lekko. Poczułem zapach jedzenia, spalin i betonu. Było głośno i tłocznie. Idealne miejsce na zatracenie się... i nowy start.

Budynek Volturi nie był tak wysoki jak te otaczające go, ale wyglądał onieśmielająco tak jak reszta z nich. Sprawdziłem swój wygląd w odbiciu szyby, zanim wszedłem do holu. Gwar ulicy ucichł w momencie zamknięcia się drzwi.

\- W czym mogę pomóc? - spytała ruda kobieta siedząca za biurkiem w recepcji, taksując mnie od stóp do głów.

\- Umm, tak. Mam spotkanie z Jasperem Whitlockiem.

\- Kogo mam zaanonsować? - spytała. Uśmiechnęła się, gdy przedstawiłem się i podniosła słuchawkę telefonu. - Musisz być tym nowym informatykiem?

Zaśmiałem się, kiwając głową, kiedy ona informowała kogoś o moim przybyciu. Zauważyłem imię Victoria na jej plakietce.

Usłyszałem kroki dochodzące z korytarza po mojej lewej. Mężczyzna w moim wieku: wysoki, szczupły z uśmiechem na twarzy. Wyciągnął do mnie dłoń, a w drugiej trzymał tablet, który musiał pamiętać swoje lepsze czasy.

\- Edward Cullen? - spytał.

\- Tak, sir. Miałem się do pana zgłosić...

Wyszczerzył się, wskazując kciukiem za siebie.

\- W takim razie powinienem cię wprowadzić. - Ruszyliśmy korytarzem, z którego wcześniej przyszedł, pokręcił głową na tablet i spojrzał na mnie. - Garrett jest na wakacjach do końca tygodnia, więc będziesz głównie moim cieniem. Ja pracuję tu od kilku miesięcy, ale to naprawdę łatwa fucha. Dziś będzie typowy poniedziałek.

Uśmiechnąłem się i wszedłem za nim do działu IT. Położył tablet na biurku, po czym odwrócił się twarzą do mnie.

\- Jestem pewien, że podczas rozmowy kwalifikacyjnej Garrett cię oprowadził, więc nie zamierzam ci wygłosić kolejnej przemowy. - Wskazał na laptopa na biurku. - Większość zgłoszeń czy problemów jest przekazywana mailowo, czasami telefonicznie. Większość sprzętu naprawiamy tutaj, jednakże czasami to my musimy się pofatygować. - Wywrócił oczami. - Najcięższą rzecz jaką tu spotkasz to wirus na firmowym komputerze, gdy ktoś kliknie na jakiś głupi link na Facebooku czy inne dziadostwo.

Zaśmiałem się, wkładając dłonie do kieszeni w spodniach.

\- Brzmi dobrze.

Wpatrywał się we mnie przez chwilę, a jego spojrzenie utknęło na moim tatuażu.

\- Ładny... Armia?

\- Właściwie tak - powiedziałem, wyciągając dłonie. - Czy to jest problem?

\- Nah, jesteśmy niewidoczni... dopóki nas nie potrzebują i zostajemy bohaterami dnia. - Uśmiechnął się ze wzruszeniem ramionami. - Siły lądowe? Komandos?

\- Nie, nic efektownego - powiedziałem z uśmiechem. - Specjalista do spraw komunikacji. Byłem komputerowym maniakiem, kiedy mnie zwerbowali. Już nie jestem tak szczupły jak osiem lat temu.

Jasper zaśmiał się.

\- Wszyscy tak zaczynaliśmy. - Wskazał na krzesło obok laptopa. - Usiądź, Edwardzie. Miej oko na maile, a ja skończę z... tym... - zadrwił z tabletu, kręcąc głową. Skrzywiłem się na to.

\- Co się do cholery z tym stało?

Parsknął, wyciągając nowy ekran.

\- Jędza Jane się stała. Królowa lodu, nie wspominając, że to córka Aro Volturi... ma pecha jeśli chodzi o elektronikę. Nadzoruje dział dziennikarstwa na czwartym piętrze. Nawet nie będę ci opowiadał co zrobiła ze swoim laptopem.

Zachichotałem, kręcąc głową na dźwięk rozbitego szkła, kiedy zaczął wyciągać stary ekran. Wyciągnąłem swój telefon i uśmiechnąłem się na maila od mamy, życzącej mi szczęścia w pierwszym dniu pracy i wiadomości od taty, mówiącej to samo. Martwili się moją przeprowadzką do Nowego Jorku, chociaż nie nazywałem Chicago domem od lat.

Dźwięk przychodzącego maila zwrócił moją uwagę, pochyliłem się do przodu, by przeczytać informacje.

\- Co się dzieje? - jęknął Jasper, wycierając dłonie w spodnie.

\- Umm... zacięcie drukarki... od Alice Brandon - przeczytałem, patrząc jak na jego twarzy pojawia się uśmiech.

\- Tak jak mówiłem, typowy poniedziałek. - Zachichotał, kręcąc głową, ale nie umknął mi rumieniec na jego twarzy. - Dwadzieścia dolców, że zacięła to gówno celowo. - Kiedy spojrzałem na niego w niemym pytaniu, tylko się roześmiał. - Uwierz mi, na pierwszy rzut mogłeś trafić na coś gorszego. Czwarte piętro jest... rajem w porównaniu do innych działów. Są tam głównie kobiety i wszystkie są cudowne, poza biednym Erikiem, ale on albo jest gejem, albo jest ślepy, albo za stary na to gówno. Nie powiem ci co dokładnie. Weź narzędzia, gdyby naprawdę coś zepsuła. - Wskazał na torbę na końcu biurka. - I powiedz Alice 'cześć', i przeproś, że nie mogłem przyjść osobiście.


	2. 2 Bella Pov

\- Alice! - Rozglądnęłam się po biurze, oczekując że nasza szefowa, panna Jane Volturi: chudziutka kobietka z jadowitą osobowością, wyskoczy ze swojego gabinetu i skarci nas. Powinnyśmy pracować nad swoimi artykułami do najnowszego numeru, ale Alice, jedna z moich przyjaciółek, poszła do drukarki, która stała niedaleko naszych biurek.

Alice zachichotała, machając małym stosem papieru przed moim nosem.

\- Wyluzuj, Bella. - Rose, moja druga przyjaciółka, stanęła obok mnie, uśmiechając się szeroko. - Przecież jędzy Jane nie ma, pamiętasz?

\- Oh tak... Coś wspominała o lunchu z Tatusiem.

Ojciec Jane, Aro, był właścicielem naszego pisma. Wyglądał jak dziwna kaczka - wysoki, blady z dziwnym spojrzeniem, jakby czytał ci w myślach, a ich relacja była przerażająca.

Uśmiechając się złośliwie, Alice podeszła do drukarki i próbowała tak zaciąć papier, żeby musiała wezwać dział IT.

\- Taaa, nie zdziwi mnie jeśli znajdą jakiegoś biedaka na ulicy i zrobią sobie z niego przekąskę.

Zaśmiałam się - nasze żarciki o 'wampirzej rodzince Volturi' zawsze były zabawne, ale rozejrzałam się czy ktoś tego nie podsłuchał. Nie jestem pewna czy Jane ma szpiegów w biurze, ale wolę tego nie sprawdzać. Skupiłam się na Alice, która wciąż mocno starała się zaciąć papier. Prychnęłam:

\- Ali, kiedy go w końcu zaprosisz?

Wzruszyła ramionami, uśmiechając się szeroko.

\- Tak jest zabawniej. Dodatkowo, chcę zobaczyć jak długo mu zajmie zaproszenie mnie na randkę.

Stała się chodzącym bałaganem dla Jaspera, jednego z dwóch gości z działu IT mieszczącego się w piwnicy. Totalnie wpadła, dokładnie odkąd on zaczął pracować kilka miesięcy temu.

Pokręciłam głową i odwróciłam się do mojego komputera, chichocząc, kiedy Alice wysyczała:

\- Tak!

Po czym kątem oka zobaczyłam jak wróciła do swojego biurka i wysłała maila do chłopaków z IT.

Zajęta pisaniem artykułu dotyczącego nowości miesiąca w pop kulturze, począwszy od najnowszego rankingu filmów do koncertów odbywających się w okolicy, nie zauważyłam, że mamy gościa, dopóki Alice nie jęknęła:

\- Nie ma mowy... Kto to do diabła jest?

Zerknęłam na nią i podążyłam za jej wzrokiem na osobę wysiadającą z windy, ubraną w spodnie khaki i bordową koszulkę polo z nazwą firmy na lewej piersi. Nie mogłam powstrzymać mojej szczęki przed opadnięciem. Wysoki na co najmniej sześć stóp, ideał faceta. Włosy były bardziej kasztanowe niż brązowe, a przeciągnięciem ręki spowodował w nich nieład. Z powodu odległości nie mogłam stwierdzić jaki ma kolor oczu, ale mogłam dostrzec zarysowaną linię szczęki, całuśne usta i brwi - gęste, ale nie zarośnięte jak u małpy. Ale najseksowniejszą rzeczą jaką dostrzegłam, siedząc za biurkiem, to tatuaż na jego prawym bicepsie. Kocham, kiedy faceci mają tatuaże.

Alice pomachała ręką, dając znać, że to my zgłaszałyśmy usterkę, nadal marszcząc brwi.

Kiedy podszedł bliżej, wydawał się jeszcze seksowniejszy. Miał zielone oczy - zgaszona zieleń z odcieniami brązu - a jego rzęsy były dłuższe niż moje własne. Miał guzka na nosie, ale to tylko dodawało mu męskości. A jego tatuaż... Jego prawe ramię było pokryte czarnymi zawijasami z akcentem czerwieni znikającej pod rękawem koszulki. Za mało widać, żeby móc wyobrazić sobie cały obraz, ale wystarczająco, żebym zaczęła się ślinić.

Kiedy przemówił, mój żołądek zacisnął się w węzeł i musiałam zacisnąć uda, by powstrzymać mrowienie.

\- Zgłaszałaś problem z drukarką?

Wskazując na niego i nawet nie zaszczycając go spojrzeniem, Alice wypaliła:

\- Gdzie jest Jasper?

\- Pracuje nad tabletem panny Volturi. Jesteś Alice? - Kiedy kiwnęła głową, powiedział: - Kazał przekazać 'cześć' i przeprosić, że nie mógł przyjść osobiście.

Powstrzymałam chichot, kiedy Alice otworzyła i zamknęła usta kilka razy, a jej oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku. Gdy kontynuowała udawanie jelenia-który-wpadł-w-światło-reflektorów, przemówiłam za nią:

\- Przekaż mu, że Alice powiedziała, że rozumie i tęskni za jego widokiem.

\- Bella! - syknęła, gapiąc się na mnie.

Zaśmiałam się i odwróciłam do mężczyzny, krzyżując nogi i pokazując moją nową parę czterocalowych szpilek, które mam założone po raz pierwszy. Dzięki nim mój tyłek i nogi wyglądają nieziemsko.

\- Jesteś nowy, prawda? Nie sądzę, żebym widziała cię tu wcześniej.

Jego wzrok przesunął się wzdłuż moich nóg, zanim kiwnął i uśmiechnął się.

\- Tak. Właściwie dziś zacząłem. Jestem Edward Cullen. A ty jesteś Bella...?

\- Swan - skończyłam i wskazałam na dziewczynę siedzącą przy stoliku naprzeciw mojego. - To jest Rose McCarty, prawdopodobnie spotkałeś jej męża Emmetta, kiedy przyszedłeś. Wielki jak niedźwiedź facet z ochrony. - Rozpoznanie błysnęło w jego oczach i kiwnął, abym kontynuowała. - A to jest Alice Brandon.

Usta Edwarda wygięły się w uśmiechu.

\- Miło mi was poznać. - Spojrzał na zegarek. - Lepiej wezmę się do pracy. Jeszcze nie poznałem waszej szefowej, ale Jasper powiedział... coś innego i raczej nie chciałbym poznać jej ciemnego oblicza w pierwszym dniu pracy.

Kiwnęłam głową i uśmiechnęłam się, wskazując drukarkę. Kiedy się odwrócił, rękaw podsunął się wyżej, przez co miałam widok na większą część tatuażu, powstrzymałam się od jęku.

 _O mój Boże!_ Powiedziałam bezgłośnie do dziewczyn. _Jakie ciacho!_

Tylko zachichotały i zwróciły swoją uwagę na ich laptopy.

Przez kilka kolejnych minut częściowo skupiałam się na artykule. Resztę uwagi skupiłam na Edwardzie otwierającym drukarkę i próbującym usunąć zacięcie stworzone przez Alice. Co jakiś czas spoglądał w górę, a ja uśmiechałam się i odwracałam spojrzenie do komputera. Czasami, kiedy na niego zerkałam jego policzki rumieniły się, gdy przyłapywałam go na obserwowaniu mnie.

Zajęło mu dziesięć minut, by uwolnić cały papier. Nareszcie coś powiedział:

\- Czy któraś z was mogłaby coś wydrukować?

\- Tak, pewnie - odpowiedziałam szybko, zanim któraś z dziewczyn zareagowała. Naciskając CTRL + P starałam się ignorować Rose i Alice, które nawet nie próbowały ukryć swoich uśmieszków. Kiedy Edward odwrócił się do drukarki, spojrzałam na nie. _Suki,_ powiedziałam bezgłośnie.

Kiedy ciszę przerwał dźwięk urządzenia drukującego mój artykuł, spojrzałam na Edwarda, który wyciągał świeżo zadrukowany papier z podajnika. Wolną ręką zamknął pokrywę drukarki i złapał swoją torbę, której nawet nie otworzył, po czym podszedł do mnie.

\- Naprawione - powiedział do nas i podał mi kartki, uśmiechając się nieśmiało. - Proszę, panno Swan. Gdybyś tego potrzebowała.

\- Dziękuję, Edwardzie. Proszę, mów mi Bella.

\- Bella, oczywiście - powiedział miękko. Spojrzał na Alice, zanim powiedział: - Dzwońcie, gdyby coś się działo. Jasper powinien wkrótce skończyć naprawiać tablet panny Volturi.

\- Dzięki - wymamrotała z zarumienionymi policzkami.

Zachichotał, posłał mi uśmieszek i ruszył w kierunku windy.

Kiedy wyszedł przez szklane drzwi biura i zatrzymał się w holu z windami, wstałam i podeszłam do biurka Alice, by mieć lepszy widok.

\- O cholera. - Powachlowałam się ręką.

\- Jak bardzo jest słodki?

Uśmiechając się, odpowiedziałam Alice:

\- Nasza drukarka zacznie zacinać się coraz częściej.

Spojrzała na mnie i zaczęła chichotać, na co Rose wywróciła oczami i powiedziała:

\- Obie powinnyście po prostu umówić się z tymi dwoma przystojniakami. Tak będzie szybciej.

\- Tak - powiedziała Alice - ale nie tak zabawnie.

Wzruszyłam ramionami. Dopiero go poznałam. Nic o nim nie wiem. Czy jest singlem? Nie widziałam obrączki, ale ktoś tak cudowny musi być zajęty...

Dźwięk windy spowodował, że rzuciłam okiem po raz ostatni na Edwarda, ale kiedy dostrzegłam jędze Jane szybko wróciłam do biurka i zajęłam się pracą, zanim miałaby powód, by zjechać mnie z góry na dół. Kiedy warknęła na swoją sekretarkę - słodką dziewczynę o imieniu Angela, z którą się kolegowałam - cieszyłam się, że to nie moje imię wykrzyczała.


	3. 3 Edward POV

Nacisnąłem przycisk przywołujący windę, po czym odwróciłem się w stronę działu dziennikarskiego i spojrzałem tam po raz ostatni. Mój wzrok przemknął przez Alice - niską, odważną osóbkę. Nie mogłem zrozumieć dlaczego podoba się Jasperowi. Jest urocza w zabawny sposób. Blondynka - Rose - jest gorąca, w stylu 'brałbym'... Ale przypominała mi kogoś z kim się spotykałem, będąc za granicą.

Mój wzrok zatrzymał się na Belli, w tym samym momencie drzwi windy rozsunęły się. Wygląda oszałamiająco: brunetka, o ciemnych oczach i krzywym uśmieszku, cholernie seksownym. Opierała się o biurko Alice, a ja napawałem się widokiem jej kremowej skóry na gładkich nogach i jej krótkiej spódniczki, krzyżowała nogi w kostkach, eksponując wysokie szpilki przez co jej nogi wyglądały na niesamowicie długie. Nie tylko była wspaniała, ale wyglądała na miłą i słodką.

\- Rzeczywiście raj - wymamrotałem do siebie i pokręciłem głową, żeby oczyścić umysł, który powinien skupiać się na czymś innym w pierwszym dniu pracy.

Kiedy drzwi się rozsunęły posłałem Belli ostatnie spojrzenie, czując pociąg do niej. Cicho się zaśmiałem, wchodząc do windy i stając twarzą w twarz z zimnymi, stalowo niebieskimi oczami i blond włosami. Uśmiechnąłem się, przepraszając, gdy dostrzegłem tablet, nad którym pracował Jasper. Jane spiorunowała mnie wzrokiem, a jej twarz się wykrzywiła, kiedy dostrzegła mój tatuaż, po czym wyszła bez słowa.

Kiedy zjechałem na dół, Jasper rzucił znad laptopa:

\- Jak poszło? - spytał, posyłając mi pełen zadowolenia uśmiech.

\- Koleś, nie żartowałeś - zachichotałem, kręcąc głową i odkładając torbę z narzędziami na biurko. Poderwał głowę do góry.

\- Z którą częścią? Dziewczyny czy zacięcie drukarki?

\- Obie.

Uśmiechnął się i kiwnął głową, klikając myszką.

\- Alice była wkurzona?

\- Cóż, nie była zachwycona, ale...

Jego ostre spojrzenie wwiercało się we mnie.

\- Ale co?

Machnąłem ręką, marszcząc brwi.

\- Nie, nie... z Alice w porządku. - Miałem go zapytać co wie o Belli Swan, ale przerwało mi nadejście maila i jęknięcie Jaspera.

\- Aw, do diabła... - Spojrzał na monitor i wstał. - Łap torbę. Mamy zgłoszenie z księgowości. Tutaj możesz iść ze mną.

\- W porządku - odpowiedziałem, zabierając torbę.

\- Ach. - Skrzywił się. - Księgowość? Pilnuj swojego tyłka. Dosłownie. Jest tam kilka bezwstydnych kuguarów wśród tych suk. Są bardzo... dotykalskie. - Zadrżał z grymasem wymalowanym na twarzy.

Śmiejąc się, kiwnąłem głową i ruszyłem za nim.

Pierwszy dzień nie był taki zły. Na pewno było lepiej niż na pustyni w namiocie Armii. Czas minął szybko i jestem przekonany, że byłem dziś na każdym piętrze. Zdarzało się, że towarzyszyłem Jasperowi, chyba że byłem potrzebny gdzie indziej. Niestety, drukarka na czwartym piętrze nie chciała się ponownie zaciąć.

Kiedy podbijałem kartę pracowniczą, czułem się przytłoczony. Poznałem wiele osób, nie mogłem zliczyć ile razy jechałem windą. Nie byłem tego świadomy, dopóki nie opuściłem budynku. Gwar ulicy uderzył w moje zmysły, ale wyciągnąłem telefon, by sprawdzić wiadomości. W tym samym momencie usłyszałem znajomy głos, którego wydawało się, że już dziś nie usłyszę.

\- Edwardzie, jak twój pierwszy dzień pracy? Jasper cię nie zajechał?

Podniosłem głowę i napotkałem ciemne oczy, o których fantazjowałem przez cały dzień. Nie były zwyczajnie brązowe. Z bliska można było w nich dostrzec zielone i złote plamki, otoczone długimi, ciemnymi rzęsami. Jej uśmiech był słodki, nie sztuczny, ale miły... i może trochę uwodzicielsko przygryzała wargę, poprawiając torbę na ramieniu. Wydawała się niższa niż myślałem, ale po chwili zauważyłem, że zmieniła seksowne szpilki na trampki.

\- Przeżyłem - odpowiedziałem, chowając telefon. Zadzwonię do mamy, kiedy wrócę do mojej kamienicy. - Drukarka działa?

Zaśmiała się, a wywrócenie oczami było urocze i lekkie.

\- Och, z nią w porządku.

\- Hmm - zamruczałem, opierając się ramieniem o ścianę budynku. - Czy Alice często tak robi?

Wyszczerzyła się i zarumieniła, przez co jej policzki nabrały lekko różowego koloru.

\- Cóż... może nie teraz. Ale to tylko dlatego, że nie wie kto przyjdzie.

\- Zdążyłem zauważyć - zachichotałem. - Przykro mi za pokrzyżowanie jej diabelnych planów.

Bella uśmiechnęła się, spojrzała na swój telefon i pokręciła głową.

\- Mi nie.

Chciałem jej powiedzieć, że właściwie to mi też, ale odwróciła się, kiedy inna dziewczyna zawołała ją po imieniu.

\- Muszę już iść. Angela i ja jedziemy razem autobusem. Do zobaczenia, Edwardzie... i um, witaj w Volturi.

Chciałem jęknąć, kiedy odeszła. Ta kobieta była oszałamiająca z tyłu, tak jak z przodu - dopasowana spódniczka i cała reszta. Przeczesałem palcami włosy, kręcąc głową. Ta dziewczyna mnie zabija, a to dopiero pierwszy dzień. Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić co będzie dalej.


	4. 4 Bella POV

Czekając aż pliki potrzebne mi do pracy załadują się na moim laptopie, myślałam o ostatnim miesiącu odkąd Edward przyszedł na czwarte piętro. Widywałam go kilka razy w tygodniu, czasami przychodził zająć się problemami - uzasadnionymi, bądź nie - chociaż odkąd Alice i Jasper zostali parą byłam jedyną, która musiałam coś przypadkowo zepsuć, żeby zobaczyć Edwarda. Był bardzo spokojną osobą, ale zauważałam jak powoli się otwiera, gdy flirtuje ze mną.

Nigdy nie potrząsaliśmy sobie dłoni, a już trzymanie się za ręce było nie do pomyślenia, ale często obserwowałam go przy pracy na czwartym piętrze. Miał długie palce i często wyobrażałam sobie jak owija je wokół mojej talii lub na krzywiźnie mojego tyłka. Pragnęłam go, definitywnie, i jedno mogę powiedzieć - on też mnie pragnie, więc mam nadzieję, że nie jest zbyt nieśmiały, by zrobić pierwszy krok, albo będę musiała wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce i postąpić jak Alice z Jasperem, czyli samej zaprosić go na drinka. Choć w moim wykonaniu byłoby to pytanie, a nie oświadczenie jak w przypadku Alice - złapała go w holu, wracając z lunchu i uświadomiła, że wychodzą wieczorem i ma ją odebrać o siódmej.

Ostre warknięcie mojego imienia w wykonaniu Jane wyrwało mnie z zamyślenia. Kiedy spojrzałam w kierunku jej gabinetu, powiedziała:

\- Nadal czekam na twój artykuł. Daję ci na to godzinę. Oczekuję, że uwiniesz się przed czasem.

\- Oczywiście, panno Volturi - powiedziałam słodkim głosem, zanim spojrzałam na ekran komputera. Moje oczy prawie wyskoczyły z orbit na widok komunikatu migającego na środku ekranu.

PLIKU NIE ZNALEZIONO.

\- Kurwa! - syknęłam, gorączkowo szukając potrzebnego pliku.

Nic.

\- Co się stało? - spytała Rose, kiedy zdusiłam szloch.

\- Nie mogę znaleźć pliku. Nie ma mojego artykułu - warknęłam, powstrzymując łzy.

\- Zadzwoń na dół - powiedziała Alice ze współczuciem. - Może Jasper, Edward albo Garrett coś na to poradzą.

Uspokoiłam się i kiwnęłam głową, podnosząc słuchawkę.

\- IT - łagodny głos Edwarda zabrzmiał po drugim sygnale.

\- Ed-Edward?

\- Bella? Co się stało?

Lawiną słów opowiedziałam mu co się stało, czując natychmiastową ulgę, gdy powiedział:

\- Trzymaj się, dobrze? Zaraz tam będę.

\- Dobra - westchnęłam, odkładając słuchawkę i spoglądając na mojego laptopa. Nie dotykałam go, nie chcąc pogarszać sytuacji.

Gapiłam się na urządzenie, łudząc się, że plik sam się pojawi, dopóki nie zadzwoniła winda, a mój wzrok od razu zlokalizował Edwarda zmierzającego do naszej części z Jasperem biegnącym za nim. Pokonali drogę witając się z kilkoma osobami po drodze. Jasper podszedł prosto do biurka Alice, a Edward do mnie.

Kiedy zaczęłam wstawać, położył dłoń na moim ramieniu i delikatnie pchnął mnie z powrotem na fotel.

\- Nie, zostań. Mogę pracować obok ciebie - powiedział, uśmiechając się.

\- Do-dobra - wyjąkałam, zdumiona uczuciem jakie spowodował jego dotyk, nawet przez cienką bluzkę. Gęsia skórka pokryła całe moje ciało, a włoski na karku stanęły dęba.

Stanął za mną i pochylił się, opierając lewą rękę o biurko, a w prawą łapiąc myszkę.

\- Powiedz mi jeszcze raz co się stało? - wymamrotał do mojego ucha.

Na samo wspomnienie mojego problemu dreszcz przebiegł w dół mojego kręgosłupa. Mój oddech przyspieszył, a panika odebrała racjonalne myślenie.

\- Oddychaj, Bello - polecił Edward. - Jestem tu, żeby ci pomóc, ale musisz ze mną rozmawiać, dobrze?

Kiwnęłam głową i powiedziałam:

\- Chciałam otworzyć mój artykuł, ale nie mogę go znaleźć. Szukałam, ale nic nie wyszło. Wiem, że go zapisywałam. Zrobiłam to. Przysięgam! Jane jest... Mam czterdzieści pięć minut na oddanie go i nie wiem dlacz...

\- Dobrze, dobrze - uspokajał. - Znajdę go, ślicznotko.

Jego słowa i niski, seksowny ton mnie uspokoił, zajmując moje myśli czymś innym niż zaginiony plik.

Zapytał mnie o nazwę pliku, a kiedy mu ją podałam, zaczął klikać myszką. Obserwowałam jak jego długie, szczupłe palce wpisują coś do małego czarnego okienka. Przesunął się, podstawiając swoją szyję pod mój nos przez co mogłam swobodnie zaciągnąć się jego zapachem. Pachniał cholernie dobrze, jak mydło, którego musiał używać pod prysznicem i odrobina wody kolońskiej lub po goleniu. Przez to miałam ochotę pochylić się i polizać go po szczęce, sprawdzić czy smakuje tak dobrze jak pachnie.

\- _Voila_ \- powiedział, chichocząc, kiedy przeniosłam wzrok z laptopa na niego, kiedy dostrzegłam mój artykuł.

Gdy zrobił krok do tyłu, nie mogłam się powstrzymać i wskoczyłam w jego ramiona.

\- Dziękuję, dziękuję, dziękuję! - Przytuliłam się mocno do niego, zamykając oczy, gdy owinął swoje ramiona wokół mnie, pocierając moje plecy przez bluzkę.

Jak tylko dziewczyny zaczęły chrząkać i śmiać się cicho, przypomniałam sobie gdzie jestem i odsunęłam się z czerwonymi policzkami.

\- Przepraszam - wymamrotałam, zanim odważyłam się spojrzeć na niego.

Zachichotał i odgarnął zbłąkany kosmyk za moje ucho.

\- Nie przepraszaj za dziękowanie mi, piękna, a w szczególności za przytulanie.

Po czym pochylił się, ogrzewając mój policzek swoim oddechem i powiedział cicho, żebym tylko ja usłyszała:

\- Kocham niebieski... Twoje nogi wyglądają niesamowicie.

Uśmiechnęłam się i wyciągnęłam nogę, by wyeksponować but.

\- Dziękuję. Szpilki to moja słabostka.

Wyglądał jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zanim przemówił, Jasper podszedł do nas, puszczając mi oczko.

\- Joł, Ed, lepiej się zbierajmy - powiedział, nawet nie przepraszając za przerwanie naszej rozmowy.

\- Tak, muszę to zanieść Jane, zanim znowu zacznie na mnie krzyczeć. - Westchnęłam, wywracając oczami i uśmiechnęłam się, kiedy Edward zachichotał. - Widzimy się po pracy? - spytałam Edwarda.

Uśmiechnął się i pokiwał głową.

\- O tej samej porze w tym samym miejscu?

Zaśmiałam się miękko.

\- To samo miejsce o tej samej porze - zgodziłam się. Od jego pierwszego dnia pracy spotykaliśmy się przed budynkiem i czekaliśmy, aż Angela nie skończy pracy, co dawało nam jakieś dziesięć, piętnaście minut na rozmowę. Potem on ruszał w swoją stronę, a ja z Angelą łapałyśmy autobus.

Puścił do mnie oczko, po czym ruszył za Jasperem, odwracając się jeszcze raz z uśmiechem, zanim wszedł do windy.

Zajęło mi dziesięć minut przeglądnięcie artykułu i poprawienie go, zanim wysłałam go do Jane i zrelaksowałam się w fotelu.

\- Do diabła. Było blisko - jęknęłam cicho.

\- Musisz gdzieś wyjść - powiedziała Alice, radosnym tonem. - Wyjdźmy dziś do baru. Wszyscy. Rose, weź Emmetta. Ja wezmę Jaspera. Wypijemy kilka drinków, zrelaksujemy się, ponarzekamy na jędze Jane i będziemy się cieszyć weekendem. Możesz zaprosić Angelę i jej chłopaka.

\- Wchodzę w to - powiedziała Rose. - Em wspominał o wyjściu gdzieś, więc brzmi idealnie.

Kiwnęłam głową, tworząc plan w myślach, ale nie chciałam o nim mówić, nie chcąc zapeszyć.

\- Ang i Ben wybierają się do jej rodziny, ale ja w to wchodzę.

Weszłam do baru o dziewiątej, czując zimne powietrze płynące z klimatyzatora, co było miłą odmianą dla ciepła utrzymującego się na zewnątrz. Po pracy czekałam na Edwarda, dopóki Angela nie wyszła, najwidoczniej coś go zatrzymało w pracy. Niestety to znaczy, że będę przysłowiowym piątym kołem u wozu, ponieważ nie miałam okazji zaprosić go na nasze wyjście. Nadal byłam ubrana w spódnicę, bluzkę i szpilki, których nikt nie doceni.

\- Bellsy! - Emmett pojawił się znikąd i złapał mnie w niedźwiedzim uścisku, nie żebym go widziała rano, kiedy przyszłam do pracy.

Zaśmiałam się, klepiąc go lekko w klatkę piersiową.

\- Odstaw mnie, ty prostaku - drażniłam się, całując go w policzek, zanim odstawił mnie na ziemię. Znam Alice, Emmetta i Rose od collegu i są bardziej jak rodzeństwo niż znajomi. Jest starszy o rok od naszej trójki, więc stał się prawdziwym starszym bratem, którego nie miałam.

\- Dziewczyny są przy barze. Wracam do gry w bilard z DJ Jazzym Jasperem - powiedział i puścił mi oczko, zanim się odwrócił.

Przedarłam się przez tłum ludzi, zanim dotarłam do Alice i Rose, która wyciągnęła martini w moim kierunku. Alice uniosła swoje cosmo, czekając aż Rosalie złapie swoją butelkę piwa i odda mi mojego drinka.

\- Za piątkowe wieczory, dobrych przyjaciół i brak jędzy Jane przez... - spojrzała na zegarek na filigranowym nadgarstku - ... sześćdziesiąt godzin.

Rose i ja zaśmiałyśmy się, stuknęłyśmy się napojami i przyłożyłyśmy naczynia do ust. Wzięłam łyka, kiedy niski, ekstremalnie seksowny głos zamruczał do mojego ucha:

\- Dirty martini1, Bella? A czy ty jesteś niegrzeczną dziewczynką?

1 Dirty martini - drink składający się z ginu i zielonych oliwek, gra słów = dirty girl(niegrzeczna dziewczynka)


	5. 5 Edward POV

\- Naprawdę klepnęła cię w tyłek? - Jasper parsknął śmiechem, gdy szliśmy w dół ulicy do baru.

\- Zamknij się - warknąłem, pocierając lewy pośladek. - Zostanie po tym ślad. I przysięgam na pieprzonego Boga, ta starsza pani jest silniejsza niż wygląda.

Jasper zatrzymał się w pół kroku, opierając ręce o uda, próbując opanować śmiech.

\- Ostrzegałem cię, księgowość jest niebezpieczna!

Nic nie mogłem poradzić, ale parsknąłem z drwiną. Shelley Cope osaczyła mnie, kiedy nadszedł czas powrotu do domu, kiedy jej arkusz kalkulacyjny oszalał. Starsza pani nie tylko czekała do ostatniej chwili z wezwaniem IT, a dodatkowo flirtowała w najbardziej żałosny sposób. Najgorzej, że przez nią przegapiłem spotkanie z Bellą. Przez to byłem w paskudnym humorze i nie byłem pewien czy jestem mile widziany na tym wieczornym wyjściu.

Bella i ja może flirtujemy i posyłamy sobie uśmiechy, ale nadal jestem tym nowym żółtodziobem. Nie jestem pewny czy przyjmą mnie do ekipy poza biurem. Do diabła, nawet nie wiem czy się z kimś spotyka.

Ta ostatnia myśl spowodowała, że zawahałem się przed wejściem do baru, którym wszyscy się zachwycali - oczywiście przypadkowo. Nie byłem pewien co mam zrobić, jeśli Bella przyszła tam z kimś... jakimś innym kolesiem. Naprawdę zacząłem się do niej przywiązywać.

Jasper zaśmiał się i poklepał mnie po plecach.

\- Chodź, stary. Polubisz to miejsce; dobre piwo, fajna muzyka i zabójczy bilard. - Zrobił pauzę, uśmiechając się złowieszczo. - I Bella tu jest.

Nadal się śmiał, kiedy otworzył drzwi, a muzyka wypłynęła na wieczorne powietrze. Pomieszczenie było małe, ale zatłoczone. Ze ścianami z ciemnego drewna bar miał irlandzki klimat. Ktoś zawołał Jaspera, który odwrócił się w prawo i uśmiechnął.

Widok przede mną zmył mój zły humor. Nie tylko była tu Bella, ale siedziała z dziewczynami ze swojego działu... i tylko z nimi. Żadnego faceta, choć nie brakowało chętnych. Wpatrywali się w nią jak w kawał mięsa, nie obwiniam ich.

Podszedłem do baru i uśmiechnąłem się, kiedy dziewczyny uczciły coś, wznosząc toast, ale Bella jeszcze mnie nie zauważyła. Piła mętne martini z dodatkowymi oliwkami, co powiedziało mi, że bierze swoje drinki na poważnie.

Zmarszczyłem brwi, patrząc na jej kieliszek i pochyliłem się do jej ucha.

\- Dirty martini, Bella? A czy ty jesteś niegrzeczną dziewczynką?

Chciałem się zaśmiać, kiedy podskoczyła, prawie rozlewając wspomniany napój. - Spokojnie, piękna. Nie chciałem cię przestraszyć.

Roześmiała się cicho, kręcąc głową, cały gwar baru ucichł, kiedy odwróciła się do mnie twarzą, gdy siadałem na stołku obok niej.

\- Mój wybór drinka nie odzwierciedla mojej osobowości, Edwardzie - stwierdziła z krzywym uśmiechem, unosząc kieliszek przed wzięciem łyka.

Barman nalał mi piwo i postawił przede mną. Wziąłem spory łyk, potrzebując go po całym dniu pracy. Zwróciłem się ponownie do Belli, marszcząc brwi.

\- Właściwie... to nie do końca odpowiedź na moje pytanie, Bello.

Jej policzki zarumieniły się ciemnym różem, a ona pokręciła głową, zmieniając temat.

\- Nie sądziłam, że cię tu dziś spotkam. Nie miałam okazji z tobą porozmawiać... - urwała swój niepewny ton.

\- Jasper mnie zaprosił - odpowiedziałem, uśmiechając się, kiedy jej błyszczące oczy spotkały moje. - Mam nadzieję, że to w porządku. Nie wiedziałem... czy nie będę się narzucał...

\- Pewnie, że nie... zawsze jestem piątym kołem - wyszeptała z lekkim wzruszeniem ramion, chociaż jej głos został przytłumiony przez śmiech z innej sali i muzykę wypływającą z głośników.

Boże, ona naprawdę jest niesamowita, albo nawet bardziej. Jest mądra, słodka i zabawna. A jej szczerość jest pokrzepiająca. Jestem szczerze przekonany, że Bella nie bawi się w gierki jak inne kobiety.

\- Więc... jest ktoś? - spytałem, mając nadzieję, że we o co pytam, zanim utopiłem moje nerwy w kuflu piwa.

\- Nie. Minęło... trochę - przeciągnęła, uroczo marszcząc nos na co zachichotałem i odgarnąłem jej włosy za ucho, by mieć lepszy widok na jej twarz. - Um, a ty?

Wolno pokręciłem głową i uśmiechnąłem się.

\- Nic. Pobyt za granicą nie pomaga w randkowaniu, piękna. Spróbowałem, ale nic z tego nie wyszło.

\- A teraz?

Przejechałem językiem po mojej dolnej wardze, obserwując jej twarz. Pojawiła się na niej nadzieja, pasująca do mojej własnej, wraz z ogniem w ciemnych oczach. Cholera jasna, pragnę jej. Będąc ze sobą szczerym, pragnę jej od naszego pierwszego spotkania.

\- Teraz... - powtórzyłem, odwracając się do nowego kufla z piwem stojącego przede mną. - Teraz cieszę się, że przeprowadziłem się tutaj mimo nalegań moich rodziców, by przeprowadzić się do Chicago. Co więcej, myślę że... - zachichotałem, kręcąc lekko głową. - Myślę, że muszę podziękować Alice za zapchanie całą ryzą papieru drukarki na czwartym piętrze.

Bella odetchnęła głęboko, a jej oczy przeszukiwały moje i zdałem sobie sprawę, że zbliżamy się do siebie coraz bliżej. Powietrze stało się ciężkie i ciepłe. Moje dłonie zacisnęły się w pięści, walcząc przed dotknięciem jej. Więcej śmiechu przebiegło przez bar, a Bella podskoczyła, kiedy usłyszała swoje imię.

\- Bellsy! Chodź tu i zagraj!

Emmett był dupkiem, ale przypominał mi mojego współlokatora zza granicy. Zabawny, wyluzowany i nieświadomy swojej siły. Choć w rzeczywistości nie skrzywdził by muchy, jeśli to nie byłoby konieczne.

\- Hej, Edward. Ty też. Grasz w bilard? - spytał, nie zważając na nasze zarumienione twarze.

\- Hmm? Co? Um, tak. Gram. - Odwróciłem się do Belli, unosząc na nią brew. - Grasz, piękna?

Uśmiechnęła się i spojrzała na Emmetta.

\- Znowu dziewczyny kontra faceci, Em?

\- Nie... nie dziś! Skoro oboje gracie to zagrajmy parami. No dalej.

Emmett ruszył, a ja zsunąłem się z barowego stołka, podając Belli dłoń.

\- Umiesz grać? Nie mogę przegrać... jestem tu nowy, pamiętasz?

Zaśmiała się.

\- Postaram się nie zepsuć twojej męskiej reputacji, Edwardzie. Obiecuję.

Wpatrywałem się jak odchodzi w krótkiej spódniczce i seksownych jak diabli obcasach i zdecydowałem, że nie obchodzi mnie moja reputacja czy męska duma. W tej chwili padłbym do jej stóp tylko żeby móc jej dotknąć.

Gra była nieugięta, przez cały czas rozmawialiśmy o głupotach, ale Bella i ja skupiliśmy się na sobie. Trzeba było wielkiego wysiłku żeby nie przyszpilić jej do stołu, kiedy przymierzała się do strzału. Gdy nadeszła moja kolej, praktycznie mogłem poczuć jej wzrok na sobie. Stojący wokół współpracownicy nie pomagali, ponieważ analizowali każdy ruch jaki zrobiliśmy. Obstawiam, że chcą nas umówić i dla mnie to nie problem, ale to było trochę rozpraszające, kiedy wszystko o czym myślałem nie nadawało się do publicznej rozmowy.

Podczas następnej rozgrywki zdecydowaliśmy się usiąść i pozwolić Emmettowi i Jasperowi stoczyć walkę z Alice i Rose. Sięgnąłem przez stół po dzban piwa, kiedy przyłapałem Bellę na wpatrywaniu się w mój brzuch.

\- Co? - spytałem, patrząc w dół.

Przełknęła i pokręciła głową.

\- Nic - wymamrotała, a jej policzki przybrały piękny odcień różu. Oblizała wargi, znowu gapiąc się na moją koszulkę, jej wzrok spoczął na rękawku.

Obserwowałem uważnie jej twarz. Nie wszyscy doceniali tatuaże, a czasami oczekiwali czegoś banalnego. Większość moich prac została zrobiona przed dołączeniem do Armii, ale jedna czy dwie po, chociaż nie mogła ich zobaczyć w tej chwili.

Spojrzenie Belli pociemniało podczas badania czerwono czarnego klucza wiolinowego na moim bicepsie, po czym spojrzała na mnie.

\- Muzyk?

\- Mmhm - zamruczałem, przytakując lekko. - Przez długi czas grałem na gitarze, chociaż niewiele osób o tym wie.

\- Co jeszcze trzymasz w sekrecie? - spytała, przechylając głowę.

\- Moja mama chciała, żebym grał na fortepianie zamiast tego, a ja nie wpasowałem się w to - odpowiedziałem z uśmiechem, powodując u niej chichot.

\- Co jeszcze?

Gapiłem się na nią kpiąco, próbując skupić się na czymś. Rozmawialiśmy przez cały czas, a Bella wiedziała o mnie więcej niż myślała.

\- Zobaczmy... Dostałem dziś w tyłek od pięćdziesięciolatki.

Jej śmiech był wspaniały, ale lepszy był jej dotyk, gdy pochyliła się w moją stronę.

\- Czekaj, dlatego mnie dzisiaj wystawiłeś? - spytała ze śmiechem.

Zacięcie zaprzeczyłem ruchem głowy.

\- To nie było zaplanowane, piękna, w sumie nie miałem wyboru. Gdybym mógł wybierałbym ciebie codziennie.

Bella zrobiła łyk piwa, wpatrując się we mnie.

\- Czy jest jeszcze coś co powinnam wiedzieć, Edwardzie?

Mój wzrok dryfował przez bar i zauważyłem, że nikt nie zwraca na nas uwagi. Kiedy spojrzałem na nią, powiedziałem:

\- Tak, dwie rzeczy. - Podniosłem dwa palce, zanim moja dłoń ruszyła w stronę jej twarzy.

\- Co?

\- Już nie chcę grać w bilard - powiedziałem miękko, wstając i ciągnąc ją za sobą w stronę parkietu.

Trzymanie Belli w ramionach było bardziej intensywne, ale nie wystarczające. Jej palce bawiły się moimi włosami na karku.

\- A druga rzecz? - wyszeptała z nerwowym spojrzeniem i oblizała wargi jakby wiedziała jaka będzie moja odpowiedź.

\- I... naprawdę chciałbym cię pocałować.

Słodki, delikatny jęk powędrował prosto do mojego fiuta. Oparła czoło o moją szczękę przez co mogłem poczuć jej oddech na mojej skórze, pachniała słodko, kwiatowo. Mogłem zobaczyć jak jej ciało drży.

\- Edward - wyszeptała, chwytając moją rękę w swoją.

Przeciągnąłem ustami przez jej policzek prosto do ucha i wyszeptałem:

\- Jeśli mam być szczery, chcę więcej niż cholerny pocałunek. Powiedz mi Bello, że nie jestem sam. Proszę.

Pokręciła głową przy moim policzku.

\- Nie jesteś, ale...

Ścisnęło mnie w klatce piersiowej na 'ale', mimo że nie skończyła.

\- Ale co, piękna?

\- Ale nie chce tylko... jednorazowej przygody... z tobą.

Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, przesunąłem dłoń z jej twarzy we włosy i spojrzałem jej prosto w oczy, gdy kołysaliśmy się według naszego tempa. Przycisnąłem czoło do jej, mocno zamykając oczy.

\- Jezu, Bello... nie mogę... Nie dlatego tutaj jestem. Proszę, powiedz, że to rozumiesz albo się odpieprzę w tej chwili.

Bella zadrżała w moich ramionach, jej dłonie otulały moją twarz.

\- Chcesz wyjść?

Wypuściłem ciężki oddech.

\- Kurwa, tak - jęknąłem.

Mały, seksowny uśmieszek pojawił się na jej ustach.

\- Pozwól mi um...

Wskazała na korytarz, w którym były toalety, na co kiwnąłem i wziąłem jej dłoń, prowadząc ją tam.

Trzeba by być ślepym, żeby nie zauważyć spojrzeń posyłanych przez większą część męskiej populacji znajdującą się w barze.

\- Zaczekam na ciebie, Bello.

Uśmiechnęła się i pocałowała mnie w policzek. Ten prosty, słodki gest wzniecił ogień w moim ciele. Oparłem się o ścianę, by poczekać na nią.

Próbowałem wszystkiego, żeby opanować swój popęd. Chciałem ją zapamiętale całować, iść za nią jak cholerny pies do tej toalety i przycisnąć ją do ściany. Próbowałem się do cholery uspokoić, ale kiedy wyszła na korytarz jej oczy odzwierciedlały moje. Desperację, prośbę i lekkie zdenerwowanie.

Dwa kroki. Tyle mnie od niej dzieliło. Dwa kroki i była w moich ramionach, przyciśnięta do ściany.

\- Boże, Bello... jeśli ja nie...

Nie pozwoliła mi skończyć. Przyciągnęła mnie do siebie za moje włosy, a moje usta zderzyły się z jej. Nic nie było w stanie mnie na to przygotować - deklaracja, słodki posmak piwa i delikatny smak ostrych oliwek, ciepło jej przyciśniętego ciała do mojego, gdzie mogła poczuć wszystko. Byliśmy rozgorączkowani, jęki uciekały z naszych ust i złapaliśmy się za ręce. Próbowałem nas uspokoić, ale ona tego nie chciała.

Ostatecznie przerwałem pocałunek, omiatając najpierw jej górną, a później dolną wargę.

\- Bello, nie chcę tego robić tutaj. Chcę... - Otworzyłem oczy, spotykając jej ciemno brązowe spojrzenie, które wydawało się niemal czarne. - Chcę się delektować naszym wspólnym czasem, piękna. Nie chcę publiczności, mam to w dupie co inni myślą, ale...

Przerwała mi szybkim całusem, kiwając lekko głową.

\- Gdzie?

\- U mnie... to tylko parę bloków stąd.

Bella studiowała moją twarz, zanim skinęła.

\- Okej.


	6. 6 Bella POV

Ledwo zgodziłam się pójść do Edwarda, kiedy złapał mnie za rękę i pociągnął do głównej sali w barze.

\- Czy chcesz...? - Kiwnął w stronę moich przyjaciółek stojących w rogu.

Jakby wiedziały, że o nich mowa, Rose spojrzała w górę, zobaczyła nas i wyszeptała coś do Alice. Obie spojrzały na nas i uśmiechnęły się.

Powinnam czuć się zawstydzona powodem opuszczania baru... by robić to co zamierzamy robić, ale nie byłam. Pragnęłam Edwarda bardziej, niż kogokolwiek innego od dłuższego czasu. Poza tym dziewczyny powinny zrozumieć. Posłałam im uśmiech i wskazałam na Edwarda. Kiwnęły, powiedziały niemo 'Baw się dobrze' i zasalutowały swoimi drinkami.

\- Załatwione - powiedziałam, ściskając dłoń Edwarda.

Gdy wyszliśmy przed bar, zdałam sobie sprawę, że zaczęło mżyć. Edward jęknął i wciągnął mnie z powrotem pod daszek przy wejściu do baru.

\- Zostań tutaj - rozkazał, patrząc na mnie z ironicznym uśmieszkiem. - Złapię taksówkę.

Kiwnęłam, unosząc głowę, kiedy pochylił się, by mnie pocałować.

Podskoczyło mi w żołądku, kiedy obserwowałam go podchodzącego do krawężnika i próbującego złapać taksówkę. Mżawka zamieniła się w drobny deszczyk, przez co jego włosy i koszulka zrobiły się mokre. Pragnęłam go tak bardzo, że prawie powiedziałam 'pieprzyć to' i zdecydowałam się na bieg do jego mieszkania. Ostatecznie zacisnęłam dłonie w pięści i czekałam cierpliwie, obserwując jak jego koszulka podsunęła się do góry gdy podniósł dłoń, żeby zatrzymać taksówkę. Uśmiechnęłam się, kiedy pierwsza taksówka zatrzymała się.

Kiwnął kierowcy, po czym przybiegł do mnie i podał mi rękę.

\- Musimy przebiec - powiedział z uśmiechem, odsuwając mokre włosy z czoła.

Zaśmiałam się, kiwając głową i wbiegłam z nim w deszcz, który zaczął nieprzerwanie padać. Edward otworzył tylne drzwi i pomógł mi wsiąść z ręką na dole moich pleców, po czym wskoczył za mną. Kiedy podał kierowcy swój adres, zachichotałam odgarniając moje włosy. Kiedy odwrócił się do mnie z uniesioną brwią, powiedziałam:

\- To by było na tyle z dobrej fryzury. Wyglądam jak zmokła kura.

\- Och, ślicznotko - powiedział, łapiąc moją twarz. - Wyglądasz cudownie.

Parsknęłam, ale kiedy pochylił się i wpił w moje usta, wszystkie myśli wyparowały z mojej głowy. Złapałam go za koszulkę, gdy oblizał moje usta i wsunął w nie język, zaczęłam jęczeć. Pocałunek był wolny i gorący, przesunął dłoń z mojej szczęki na kark, wpijając się we mnie mocniej.

Kiedy moje dłonie zsuwały się w dół jego klatki piersiowej, chrząknął i sapnął podczas pocałunku. Pod palcami poczułam coś twardego po obu stronach jego piersi.

Kolczyki w sutkach.

Nie mogłam się powstrzymać, więc potarłam je po raz kolejny. Złapałam je delikatnie w palce i pociągnęłam. Edward jęknął i odsunął się, po przygryzieniu mojej dolnej wargi.

\- Chryste, Bello - jęknął, opierając swoje czoło o moje ramię i odwracając się tak, by móc całować moją szyję. Sapnął w moją skórę, gdy pociągnęłam je ponownie. - Dziecinko, zaczekaj...

\- Nie chcę - wydyszałam, zaciskając uda, by powstrzymać ogień pojawiający się pomiędzy nimi za każdym razem, kiedy mnie dotykał.

Wycałował ścieżkę z mojego gardła do brody, skubiąc mnie, zanim dotarł do ust. Zacisnął dłoń na moich włosach, kiedy przejechałam paznokciami po jego sutkach.

Byłam cholernie blisko wspięcia się na jego kolana i domagania się więcej, ale odgłos przeczyszczania gardła spowodował, że zamarłam i rozglądnęłam się wkoło. Moje policzki się zarumieniły, kiedy zdałam sobie sprawę, że stoimy pod ceglaną kamienicą.

Taksówkarz powiedział kwotę znudzonym głosem, jakby często zabierał ludzi z baru i oglądał sceny na tylnej kanapie w swojej taksówce.

Edward sięgnął do kieszeni i podał banknot kierowcy, po czym odwrócił się w moją stronę.

\- Gotowa do biegu?

Kiedy kiwnęłam, wziął moją dłoń, otworzył drzwi i wysiadł, delikatnie ciągnąc mnie za sobą. Gdy zatrzasnął drzwi ruszyliśmy biegiem przez chodnik i kilka kroków przed drzwiami pchnął mnie na nie. Jedna dłoń wślizgnęła się na mój kark, ochraniając głowę przed drewnem, a drugą położył w dole moich pleców, przyciskając mnie do swojego ciała. Zamknęłam oczy, kiedy się pochylił, pocierając moje usta kilka razy, zanim głęboko mnie pocałował. Owinęłam ramiona wokół jego szyi, wplątując palce w jego włosy, gdy poczułam jego nogę wsuwającą się pomiędzy moje, tak jak tego pragnęłam.

Po dłuższej chwili odsunął się, żebyśmy mogli złapać oddech.

\- Nie mogę się tobą nasycić - wysapał i rozluźnił uścisk na moim karku, ale nie puścił. Przesunęłam dłonie na jego policzki, całując go delikatnie.

\- Weź mnie do środka, Edwardzie - błagałam, prawie trzęsąc się z potrzeby.

Z nierównym oddechem wygrzebał z kieszeni klucze, gdy ja zsunęłam dłonie z powrotem na jego klatkę, szukając kawałka metalu. Zaklął, kiedy klucz wyślizgnął się z jego dłoni podczas próby otworzenia zamka. Zachichotałam miękko, kochając to jak na niego wpływam. Ostatecznie udało mu się odblokować drzwi, po czym wciągnął mnie do środka. Użył stopy do zamknięcia drzwi za nami, gdy pochylał się nade mną w pocałunku. Usłyszałam dźwięk zatrzaskującego się zamka i klucza upadającego na stolik, chociaż nic nie mogłam zobaczyć.

\- Sypialnia - wymamrotałam w jego usta, pragnąc go bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Pisnęłam, kiedy złapał mnie za nogi. - Jestem za ciężka - stwierdziłam, gdy zaczął wchodzić po schodach.

\- Cicho - upomniał mnie, ledwo dysząc gdy zaniósł mnie do pomieszczenia, w którym zapewne znajdowała się jego sypialnia.

W ciemnym pokoju, w którym nie było żadnego źródła światła postawił mnie na nogach.

Kiedy włączył lampkę nocną, a pokój zalała miękka poświata, po raz pierwszy od wyjścia z baru mogłam się mu dobrze przyjrzeć. Na jego głowie był bałagan, każdy włos stał w inną stronę, do czego zapewne się przyczyniłam, gdy całowaliśmy się na zewnątrz. Jego oczy były ciemne i pełne ciepła, a gdy wpatrywał się we mnie to moje sutki twardniały w staniku, a ciało drżało. Nie mogłam odwrócić wzroku od jego unoszącej się klatki, bardziej z wysiłku niż pobudzenia, dopóki wybrzuszenie w jeansach nie przykuło mojej uwagi. Wyciągnęłam rękę do dolnego brzegu jego koszulki, chcąc zobaczyć jego kolczyki. Kiedy spojrzałam mu prosto w oczy, cicho pytając go o zgodę, przytaknął. Pociągnęłam jego koszulkę, pomógł mi, kiedy dotarłam do głowy i rzuciłam ją na podłogę, wpatrując się w jego cudowne ciało.

Nie tylko miał przekłute sutki, co mogłam wcześniej poczuć, ale jego pierś była pokryta tatuażami. Jego prawa pierś była ozdobiona czarno białym... kodem? Myślę, że to kod binarny, ponieważ składa się z jedynek i zer. Niżej był zegarek kieszonkowy. Nie mogłam się powstrzymać i prześledziłam palcem wzór, zastanawiając się nad jego znaczeniem. Jego mięśnie drgnęły pod moim dotykiem, spięły się i rozluźniły, kiedy musnęłam jego owłosiony szlak biegnący na południe, gdy sięgałam do kompasu leżącego na mapie na jego lewym boku. Oba obrazy musiały być niezwykle bolesne, zważając na ich umiejscowienie na żebrach.

\- Zabijasz mnie - wychrypiał, a mój wzrok wrócił na jego twarz. Przełknęłam, kiedy dostrzegłam, że obserwuje mnie swoimi ciemniejącymi oczami.

Nie będąc w stanie powiedzieć słowa, zrobiłam coś o czym myślałam odkąd dotknęłam jego kolczyków. Pochyliłam się i owinęłam ustami jego sutek, a drugi wzięłam między palce. Delikatnie pociągnęłam zębami za zimny metal. Poruszałam po nim językiem, w górę i w dół, naśladując ruchy na drugiej stronie jego klatki.

Edward wsunął dłonie w moje włosy, chwytając mnie stanowczo, ale niezbyt mocno i pozwalając mi na zabawę. Wypuściłam jego sutek z ust i dmuchnęłam na niego, co spowodowało pojawianie się gęsiej skórki, zanim przeniosłam usta na drugi kolczyk i zsunęłam dłoń na jego naprężone jeansy.

\- Kurwa - zasyczał, przyciskając się do mojej dłoni. - Nie wytrzymam dłużej - warknął, delikatnie mnie ciągnąc, by móc wbić się w moje usta i pocałować namiętnie.


	7. 7 Edward POV

Słodki Jezu, czuła się lepiej w moich ramionach, niż mógłbym się spodziewać. Jej pocałunki były jak narkotyki i nic nie było w stanie przygotować mnie na to w jaki sposób patrzyła na mnie, na moje tatuaże i kolczyki. Nic. Patrzyła na mnie jakbym był czymś do zjedzenia, kiedy w rzeczywistości to ja chciałem ją pożreć.

Mogłem poczuć jak deszcz zwilżył jej włosy, kiedy owinąłem palce wokół jej karku. Jej koszulka była przemoczona i przez taką głupotę jej ciało przeszył dreszcz. Po przejechaniu językiem po jej, zwolniłem tempo naszego pocałunku i z ciężkim oddechem oparłem czoło o jej.

\- Bella... - Przełknąłem ślinę, walcząc z potrzebą rzucenia się na nią, zdarcia z niej ubrań i dojścia

Pragnę jej, ale tak jak powiedziała w barze, pragnę jej na dłużej niż dzisiejszy wieczór. Pragnąłem jej każdej nocy... i o poranku. Pieprzcie mnie, nawet w weekendy.

Zadrżała ponownie, a gęsia skórka pokryła całe jej ramiona, zachichotałem na to jak urocza jest.

\- Jestem cholernie złym gospodarzem - wymamrotałem w jej usta. - Zamarzniesz na śmierć...

Jej chichot był jak muzyka, melodia, którą chciałbym zapisać. Uśmiechnąłem się w jej wargi, ale ona zaczęła mnie popychać. Pchała mnie, aż moje nogi nie uderzyły w brzeg łóżka. Zmuszając mnie bym usiadł, uśmiechnęła się seksownie, gdy sięgnęła dołu swojej mokrej koszulki.

\- Kurwa, piękna. Czekaj.

Zamarła, a w jej oczach pojawił się cień strachu. Złapałem jej twarz, przyciągnąłem ją między moje nogi i pocałowałem niesamowicie wolno.

\- Nie musimy tego robić. Ja tylko... Jesteś taka... - mówiłem chaotycznie, wywracając oczami na to co jej twarz i ciało ze mną robi. - Jezu Chryste, jesteś tak cholernie seksowna, że nie mogę myśleć... czy mówić!

Jej uśmiech był słodki i ciepły tym razem.

Odetchnąłem głęboko przez nos, marszcząc brwi na mój brak umiejętności werbalnych.

\- Nie jestem... tego typu facetem, Bella. Ne wychodzę, żeby podrywać laski i ja nie... To nie to co myślisz, ale do cholery, pragnę cię od naszego pierwszego spotkania.

\- Ja również, Edwardzie.

Jej głos był miękki, prawie jak szept, ale usłyszenie swojego imienia wypowiedzianego w ten sposób rozwaliło mnie.

\- Powiedz mi, że jesteś pewna - błagałem ją, naciągając dół jej koszulki. - Przerwijmy teraz, zrobię nam czekoladę na gorąco i wysuszymy twoje ciuchy. My... po prostu porozmawiajmy, zanudzę cię na śmierć całym technicznym gównem, które znam, ale to prawdopodobnie jedyna rzecz, na której się znam...

Roześmiała się, przez co się uśmiechnąłem, ale jej dłonie znalazły się na moich, ściągając jej koszulkę przez głowę. Całe powietrze nagromadzone w moich płucach uciekło przez moje usta na widok przede mną. Stała w swojej kusej spódniczce i czarnym koronkowym staniku, była najseksowniejszą rzeczą jaką w życiu widziałem. Odrzuciła koszulkę na podłogę za sobą i zbliżyła się do mnie przez co musiałem przenieść dłonie na jej odsłonięte biodra, ale mój wzrok nadal utrzymywał się na jej oczach.

\- Co jeśli chcę obu? - spytała, przechylając w cudowny sposób głowę. - Ty... i gorąca czekolada?

\- Tak - syknąłem, przyciągając ją do siebie, dopóki nie siedziała okrakiem na moich kolanach. - Cokolwiek...

Wślizgnęła swoje palce w moje włosy i przyciągnęła mnie do siebie w pocałunku. Nasze języki zaczęły walkę, przez co jęknąłem w jej usta. Po dużej ilości pocałunków i dotyków, ubrania zrobiły się niewygodne i uciążliwe. Moje palce bawiły się z zapięciem stanika, a Bella wyprostowała się.

Szukałem w jej oczach wahania, ale go nie znalazłem i dorzuciłem pas koronki do rosnącej sterty ubrań. Ostatecznie spojrzałem w dół by ją zobaczyć, a jęk utknął mi w gardle. Była oszałamiająca, ze szpiczastymi, różowymi sutkami i piersiami, nie za małymi i nie za dużymi.

Rozpostarłem palce i dotknąłem jej skóry tak, jakbym mógł to zrobić tylko raz. Potarłem kciukiem miejsce tuż pod jej sutkiem, powodując u niej prawie bolesny jęk. Kiedy spojrzałem jej w oczy, zobaczyłem, że analizuje każdy cal mojego pokrytego tuszem ciała, jakby chciała rozszyfrować jakiś kod.

Pociągnąłem za jej szczyt, by zwrócić jej uwagę, a kiedy jej spojrzenie spotkało moje, wyszeptała cicho:

\- Jesteś piękny.

Po tych słowach nie mogłem dłużej wytrzymać. Musiałem ją zobaczyć, każdy cal jej ciała. Przeturlałem nas na łóżku, opierając się na ręce przy jej głowie i bawiąc się zamkiem z boku jej spódniczki.

Napawałem się jej widokiem na moim łóżku - ciemne włosy rozsypane na jasnoniebieskiej pościeli, kremowa skóra i całuśne usta. Nie mogę powiedzieć, że nigdy sobie tego nie wyobrażałem, fantazje o niej w moim łóżku. To byłoby jawne kłamstwo. Odkąd zacząłem pracę w Volturi, myślałem o Belli więcej niż powinienem.

\- Wyglądasz cholernie dobrze w moim łóżku - wyszeptałem bezmyślnie. - Chyba nie pozwolę ci z niego wyjść, piękna.

Uśmiechnęła się, seksownie jak diabli, oblizując swoją dolną wargę. Chwyciła moją twarz i przyciągnęła bliżej siebie.

\- To może nie być takie łatwe, Edwardzie - powiedziała, nadal chichocząc - No wiesz, jedzenie, praca... gorąca czekolada, którą mi obiecałeś.

Zaśmiałem się, kręcąc głową, gdy rozpinałem jej spódnicę.

\- Jedzenie z dostawą, praca w domu i... coś wymyślę - odpowiedziałem, zsuwając w dół jej ciała zbędny materiał.

Spódnica, trampki, jeansy, bielizna i skarpetki zwieńczyły stos ubrań na mojej podłodze w nogach łóżka. Zaczęła zsuwać swoje szpilki, ale ją powstrzymałem, kładąc dłoń na jej kostce i owijając palce wokół niej, pieszcząc skórę w tym miejscu.

\- Zostaw je - powiedziałem mrocznie.

Fantazja, która prześladowała mnie odkąd ją poznałem: jej nogi owinięte wokół mojej talii, a jej szpilki wbijające się w mój tył. Mój fiut drgnął na samą myśl. Jej oczy się rozszerzyły i przełknęła, zanim kiwnęła głową.

Kiedy wczołgałem się na nią ponownie, odnalazła mnie i owinęła ciepłą rękę wokół mojego fiuta. Wziąłem głęboki oddech, próbując się uspokoić, ponieważ minęło sporo czasu odkąd ktoś dotknął mnie tak jak zrobiła to ona.

Sięgnąłem do szuflady w szafce nocnej i wyciągnąłem prezerwatywę, zaciskając zęby, kiedy poruszała dłonią w górę i w dół, lekko skręcając nadgarstek przy końcu.

\- Boże, zabijasz mnie, Bello - warknąłem, a moja głowa opadła na jej szyję. Nie byłem pewien czy chcę, żeby przestała czy kontynuowała.

\- Przykro mi - powiedziała prosto do mojego ucha.

W celu rozproszenia siebie, podparłem się na jednej ręce, a drugą wsunąłem między jej nogi, znajdując ciepło, wilgoć i wrażliwość. Jej biodra podskoczyły, a oddech stał się urywany.

\- Mmm, ktoś tu jest w potrzebie - wymamrotałem w jej obojczyk. Oboje się dotykaliśmy, badaliśmy, uczyliśmy się siebie nawzajem. - Jak długo to trwa, piękna? Ile minęło odkąd ktoś zadbał o ciebie? Naprawdę dobrze się tobą zajął?

Szarpany oddech uciekł z jej ciała.

\- Za długo. Edwardzie, proszę...

Słowo proszę zamieniło się w długi jęk, kiedy wsunąłem w nią dwa palce. Zębami drażniłem jej szyję, rozkoszując się tym jak bardzo była ciepła i nabrzmiała. Chciałem ją pożreć, spijać jej soki, ale wiedziałem, że nie przetrwałbym tego. Widok jej wijącej się pode mną, tak blisko, kiedy pracowałem palcami w niej, więc prawdopodobnie w momencie dotknięcia jej ustami doszedłbym. Dodałem do kompletu kciuk, przez co jej ciało zaczęło drżeć, wygięło się w łuk i nareszcie poddała się. Moje imię nigdy nie brzmiało tak cholernie dobrze, gdy pomagałem jej dojść do siebie.

\- Usiądź - wybłagała w moje usta i nic nie mogąc poradzić, pocałowałem ją.

Usiadłem na piętach, obserwując jej każdy ruch, gdy podążała za mną. Złapała prezerwatywę, ale jej nie otworzyła. Pochyliła się i przycisnęła usta do mojej skóry, każdego tatuażu, każdej kropelki tuszu na moim ciele, owijając swoje usta wokół jednego z moich kolczyków doprowadziła mnie tym do szału.

\- Czy możesz mi opowiedzieć? - spytała, wpatrując się we mnie, gdy przesunęła się z prawego na lewy sutek, tylko po to by owinąć język wokół niego, cały czas utrzymując wzrok na moich oczach - te duże, brązowe, seksowne oczy. - O tym? - Położyła dłoń na mojej piersi, gdzie kod binarny zdobił moją skórę, po czym zsunęła ją na pozostałe tatuaże.

\- Tak - wyszeptałem, kiwając głową, chociaż mówienie o tym nie będzie tak ekscytujące. Kod binarny miał największe znaczenie. To moje przypomnienie o chudym informatycznym frajerze, który zaraz po liceum wstąpił do Armii. Mój wygląd zewnętrzny mógł się zmienić, ale w środku pozostałem twardy i cierpliwy. - Później. Przy gorącej czekoladzie - droczyłem się z nią.

Uśmiechnęła się i szybko otworzyła opakowanie z prezerwatywą. Moje oczy wywróciły się, kiedy wzięła mnie w usta, jej język wił się wzdłuż mojej długości, drocząc się i doprowadzając mnie do szaleństwa. Odskoczyła, zastępując swoje usta gumką i naciągnęła ją na mnie.

Kiedy położyła się z powrotem, pociągnęła mnie za sobą i znalazłem się szczęśliwy pomiędzy jej udami, nie naciskając i nie wchodząc w nią jeszcze. Moje oczy przeszukały jej i nadal nie zauważyłem w nich wahania.

\- Proszę, Edwardzie...

Całując ją, pozwoliłem jej się prowadzić, jej biodra przesuwały się po moich, a kiedy wsunąłem się w nią całkowicie, zamknąłem oczy na chwilę lub dwie.

\- Kurwa - jęknąłem, zaciskając zęby. - To uczucie jest lepsze niż sobie wyobrażałem.

\- Wiem - odpowiedziała, dysząc tak jak ja.

Informacja, że myślała o tym, o byciu ze mną zmusiła mnie do pchnięcia w nią... lub natychmiastowego dojścia. Nie byłem pewien które. Moje emocje, moje pragnienia, moje potrzeby wzrosły do czegoś prawie pierwotnego. Wysunąłem się, tylko po to by pchnąć w nią ponownie, oboje wypuściliśmy dźwięk, który w połączeniu był najseksowniejszym dźwiękiem jaki w życiu słyszałem.

Bella była wszystkim o czym myślałem, o czym śniłem, a nawet więcej. Była seksowna i piękna, gdy zachęcała mnie dotykami, pocałunkami i słowami.

Podparłem się na jednej ręce, a drugą chwyciłem jej biodro, żeby zmienić kąt penetracji i trafiłem w dziesiątkę, kiedy do mojego ucha dotarł ciąg przekleństw.

\- Tutaj? - spytałem, poruszając się tym razem wolniej i głębiej.

\- Tak - wydyszała, łapiąc się za moje bicepsy, włosy i wszystko co mogła. Jej nogi zacisnęły się mocniej na mojej talii, a paznokcie wbiły się w moje plecy. Zabójcze szpilki wbijały się w mój tyłek, tak jak sobie wyobrażałem, przybliżając mnie do spełnienia.

Przewróciłem się na nią, ponieważ nie byłem już w stanie wytrzymać, w szczególności kiedy jej cipka zaczęła się zaciskać wokół mnie.

Kiedy doszedłem, gwiazdy eksplodowały mi przed oczami.

\- Kurwa, kurwa... kurwa - wycedziłem przez zęby.

Oparłem czoło o jej ramię, gdy mój oddech się wyrównywał. Uśmiechnąłem się, kiedy poczułem jak jej ramiona i nogi ciaśniej owijają się wokół mnie. Otwierając usta przy jej lekko słonej skórze, pocałowałem ją w ucho i wzdłuż policzka, tylko po to by napotkać jej cudowne ciemne spojrzenie.

\- Nie jestem pewien czy z tobą skończyłem, piękna.

Uśmiechnęła się, a ja byłem zadowolony, widząc ją szczęśliwą, zrelaksowaną i zaspokojoną.

\- Czy to znaczy, że nie będzie czekolady?

Zachichotałem, pokręciłem głową i pocałowałem ją.

\- Nie... Ty, moja Bello, dostaniesz wszystko czego zapragniesz.

Pocałowała mnie, miękko i słodko.

\- Warto wiedzieć, Edwardzie.


	8. 8 Bella POV

\- Mm... - odetchnęłam i odwróciłam się w ramionach Edwarda, przeciągnęłam się i starałam się nie ziewnąć mu w twarz. Nawet po roku bycia razem poranny oddech nie był przyjemny. - Dobry.

Pochylił się i pocałował mnie delikatnie.

\- Dobry, kochanie.

Kiedy uniósł moją nogę narzuconą na jego i obrócił biodrami, złapałam się jego ramion i jęknęłam, kiedy wślizgnął się we mnie. Kochanie się zaraz po przebudzeniu było wspaniałym początkiem dnia. Rzadko rozmawialiśmy, głównie wsłuchiwaliśmy się w nasze oddechy i dźwięk naszych ciał poruszających się jedno przy drugim.

Przyciągnął mnie bliżej, a ja ukryłam twarz w jego szyi, wbijając paznokcie w jego nagie plecy, gdy wdychałam jego zapach. Jego dłonie poruszały się po mnie, głaszcząc włosy, plecy, krzywiznę mojego tyłka, aż znalazły się pomiędzy nami.

\- E-edward - wyjęczałam, nie mogłam złapać tchu, kiedy jego palce dotknęły punktu, w którym byliśmy połączeni.

Dobrze wiedziałam co chciał osiągnąć, ugniatając między palcami moją łechtaczkę. Cicho krzyknęłam, zaciskając się wokół niego i drżąc, kiedy poczułam pulsowanie jego długości, w tym samym czasie ukrył twarz w mojej szyi i jęknął, dochodząc.

Leżeliśmy w ciszy przez kilka minut, tylko się obejmując, aż nie stało się to niewygodne. Po szybkim całusie odsunął się, a ja jęknęłam nienawidząc faktu, że musimy pójść do pracy i posprzątać bałagan, którego narobiliśmy. Kochałam uczucie jego nagiego członka, gdy znajdował się we mnie - dziękuję za to, odkąd zdecydowaliśmy się na tabletki antykoncepcyjne. Wygląda na to, że Edward sięgnął po wiadro, więc muszę wstać, żeby nie mieć do sprzątania kolejnej mokrej plamy. To nasz rytuał i nie chcę go zmieniać.

Edward pozwolił mi pierwszej skorzystać z prysznica, więc pognałam do łazienki, wiedząc, że nie da mi wiele czasu, zanim dołączy do mnie.

Kilka minut później, kiedy wszedł pod strumień wody podałam mu mydło i nałożyłam odżywkę na włosy. Pozwoliłam sobie podróżować wzrokiem po jego ciele, gdy się namydlał. Jest niesamowicie przystojny. Nigdy mi się nie znudzi.

Jak zawsze, kolczyki w sutkach były moją ulubioną częścią, ale uwielbiam lizać go w zagłębieniu szyi i po jego mięśniach brzucha, zanim jego tatuaże mnie pochłoną. Wytłumaczył mi ich znaczenie pierwszej nocy, kiedy się kochaliśmy i nigdy tego nie zapomnę. Zegar na prawym boku, ten nad którym najbardziej się zastanawiałam odkąd go zobaczyłam, przedstawiał dokładną godzinę lądowanie, kiedy wrócił z zagranicy do Stanów. Lubiłam go najbardziej, ponieważ zrobił go po bezpiecznym powrocie do domu.

Po drugiej stronie był kompas, który zrobił tuż przed wstąpieniem do Armii. Miał ciężki czas gdy był nastolatkiem. Był chudym frajerem, chciał się dopasować, ale trafił na złych ludzi. Pewnego razu zdecydował się wstąpić do Armii, co dało mu cel i kierunek - innymi słowy... jak kompas.

\- Masz w planach na dziś coś ekscytującego? - spytał, wyrywając mnie z moich myśli i analizy jego ciała. Zamieniliśmy się miejscami, żeby mógł spłukać mydło.

\- Nic. Oddałam ostatni artykuł w piątek. Mam kilka pomysłów do następnego numeru, więc rozpocznę badania, ale to wszystko. A ty?

Chrząknął i zaczął spłukiwać pianę, zanim odpowiedział.

\- Zaczynamy dziś aktualizację systemów. Podniesienie bezpieczeństwa musi być zrobione do końca tygodnia. Prawdopodobnie zobaczymy się dzisiaj, bo Garett ma ostatnie piętro, biedny Jasper rachunkowość, więc mi przypadnie czwarte piętro.

\- Miło. - Uśmiechnęłam się i znowu zamieniliśmy się miejscami, żebym mogła się opłukać.

\- Pójdę się ubrać i zrobię kawę - powiedział, pochylając się pod strumień wody i całując mnie słodko. - Bajgiel z truskawkowym serkiem?

\- Mm, tak, poproszę.

Kiedy Edward wyszedł z łazienki, skończyłam prysznic. Uwielbiam zostawać tu na noc. Kabina prysznicowa jest znacznie większa od mojej i ma niesamowitą kuchnię z bardzo skomplikowanym, futurystycznym ekspresem do kawy. Zazwyczaj śpię tutaj cztery czy pięć nocy w tygodniu, wracając do siebie jeśli wychodzę z dziewczynami lub jeśli Edward wychodzi gdzieś z kumplami. W przyszły weekend minie rok odkąd się spotykamy i coś czuję, że poprosi mnie o przeprowadzenie się do niego na stałe. Chcieliśmy się nie śpieszyć z niczym, ale oboje jesteśmy gotowi na coś bardziej... stałego.

Wysuszyłam się, szybko ubrałam, lekko podsuszyłam włosy i zrobiłam delikatny makijaż, po czym dołączyłam do niego w kuchni na moje ulubione śniadanie i ogromny kubek kawy z mlekiem i cukrem, czyli tak jak lubię.

Kiedy oboje skończyliśmy jeść, złapałam nasze kubki i schowałam je do zmywarki, po czym dołączyłam do Edwarda w holu. Podał mi moją torebkę, otworzył drzwi i zamknął je na klucz, zanim wziął mnie za dłoń.

\- Hej ho, hej ho, do pracy by się szło - śpiewał pod nosem, gdy szliśmy na stację metra oddaloną o kilka bloków.

Zaśmiałam się i przewróciłam oczami, ale po chwili złapałam się na tym, że nucę razem z nim. Z Edwardem pracującym w tej samej firmie i jego częstych wizytach na czwartym piętrze praca nie była taka zła.

Dwie godziny później siedziałam naprzeciw Alice, gdy winda zadzwoniła. Spojrzałam w tamta stronę i zobaczyłam Edwarda wchodzącego przez szklane drzwi. Wyglądał cholernie seksownie w swojej bordowej polówce i spodniach khaki, z bałaganem na głowie i tatuażem wystającym spod rękawka.

Puścił mi oczko, zanim ruszył do biura Jane. Obserwowałam jak puka do jej drzwi i czeka na pozwolenie, by wejść.

Kilka minut później wyszła Jane i przechadzając się przez piętro powiedziała, by wszyscy ją usłyszeli, nie tylko Angela:

\- Dział IT uaktualnia mój komputer, więc wychodzę. Wrócę po lunchu. Upewnij się, że notujesz kto do mnie dzwonił.

\- Tak, panno Volturi - powiedziała Angela, bardziej spokojnie i cierpliwie niż ja bym to zrobiła.

Pięć minut później, mój telefon oznajmił otrzymanie wiadomości.

 _Chodź do mnie..._

Rozejrzałam się i dostrzegłam Edwarda w drzwiach gabinetu szefowej. Uśmiechnął się i pokazał, żebym przyszła.

\- Hej, Rose - wyszeptałam, odwracając się do przyjaciółki. - Napisz do Em'a i poproś go, żeby dał znać jeśli Jędza Jane wróci wcześniej...

Zaśmiała się i od razu podniosła telefon.

\- Seks w pracy, dziewczyno? - powiedziała z uśmiechem. - Mam cię!

Wślizgnęłam się do biura Jane, wcześniej kiwając Angeli i zamknęłam za sobą drzwi. Dlaczego się skradam? Nie mam pojęcia. Nikt na tym piętrze, nie interesuje się tym co robię, a tym bardziej nie chciałby na mnie donieść. Mimo to nadal było coś podniecającego w skradaniu się.

\- Mam parę minut podczas aktualizacji - powiedział Edward, sięgając po moją dłoń i przyciągając mnie na swoje kolano. - Pomyślałem, że... możemy to wykorzystać.

Śmiejąc się, owinęłam ramiona wokół niego, siadając okrakiem, a moja spódniczka podjechała na tyle, by odsłonić uda i dać mu piękny widok, gdy spojrzy w dół... co zrobił.

\- Wykorzystuj jak tylko chcesz - powiedziałam zabawnie. - Mam system wczesnego ostrzegania, gdyby Jan zachciało się wrócić wcześniej.

\- Mm, dobrze - powiedział, przesuwając dłonie po moich udach prosto pod spódnicę i pochylając się, by mnie pocałować.

Trzymaliśmy się kategorii +13 czyli tylko lekkie muśnięcia w strategicznych miejscach, bzykanie się przez ubranie jak nastolatki oraz długie i namiętne pocałunki, języki zagłębiające się w usta drugiej osoby.

\- Zamieszkaj ze mną - wymamrotał Edward, kiedy oderwaliśmy się od siebie. Chwycił mnie mocniej w talii, a jego palce muskały moją skórę na plecach pod krawędzią swetra. - Chcę z tobą zasypiać każdej nocy, budzić się każdego ranka... I tak już prawie u mnie mieszkasz. Jesteśmy już razem od roku i nie ma sensu, żebyśmy...

Pocałowałam go, żeby przerwać jego chaotyczny monolog.

\- Okej - wymamrotałam w jego usta, uśmiechając się, kiedy wziął głęboki oddech. - Jak mogłeś myśleć, że mogłabym się nie zgodzić?

Wzruszył ramionami i złapał luźny kosmyk włosów, po czym wsunął go za moje ucho, kiedy się odsunęłam.

\- To duży krok, a my jeszcze o tym nie rozmawialiśmy.

\- Wchodzę w to, dziecinko - drażniłam się, otrzymując w zamian uśmiech od ucha do ucha. - Jeśli chcesz, to możemy spakować w ten weekend resztę moich rzeczy?

Kiwnął głową i powiedział:

\- Idealnie. Możemy gdzieś wyjść w piątek wieczorem, tylko we dwójkę, żeby to uczcić. A w sobotę poprosimy resztę bandy o pomoc w przeniesieniu mebli i innych ciężkich rzeczy w zamian za pizzę i piwo.

\- Dobrze. Brzmi jak plan.

\- Przypieczętujemy to pocałunkiem?

Zachichotałam.

\- Zawsze.

Przyciągnął mnie do siebie, a ja zdałam sobie sprawę, że nie mogłam sobie wymarzyć lepszego życia. Mam pracę, którą kocham, przyjaciół, którzy są dla mnie wsparciem, mam chłopaka, którego kocham, tak samo jak on mnie i przyszłość zapowiada się jaśniej niż myślałam.

Dzięki Bogu za zaciętą drukarkę i wsparcie techniczne.


End file.
